Flip
Flip is the anti-hero and supporting character both in the 1905-1923 comic strip Little Nemo in Slumberland, and in the film adaptation Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. He is Slumberland's resident troublemaker and the best friend of Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. Appearance He has green skin with peach for his muzzle, hands, a pink bowtie, a white shirt, a yellow vest, brown pants, shoes, jacket and top hat. Personality Flip is a smart thinker and he loves trouble-making, fooling his foes and having fun. However, he took a liking of Nemo and he wanted him to be his Prince of Mischief. Flip is always smoking cigars, and he likes to flirt with Princess Camille. However, when it comes to self-preservation he was quick to sell Nemo out and pin all the blame on him when they were both to blame for unleashing the Nightmare King. Comics Nemo was to be the Princess of Slumberland's playmate, but it took months of adventures before Nemo finally arrived; Flip was determined to disturb Nemo's sleep with a top hat emblazoned with the words "Wake Up". This always resulted in Nemo falling out of bed and waking up at the end of the strip. He did it partly for his own amusement, and partly because he wanted the princess for himself. At this point he was the closest the comic had to a villain; before his arrival the comic was more focused on lavish visuals than character or plot. Flip's uncle is the Dawn, who brings forth the sun every night to awaken all dreamers, and he sometimes called in a favor with his uncle to cause mischief and wake Nemo up. Later on though Nemo rescues Flip from being executed by King Morpheus' firing squad, and he and Flip eventually become companions, causing Flip to go from being a villain to an anti-hero. The duo are later joined by a mute African Imp whom Flip finds in the Candy Islands. Although balding and looking to be middle-aged he claims to be 23 years old in one strip; it's up for debate how trustworthy the claim is. It is also revealed that while he looks a bit fat he's just wearing big clothes, and is skinny in one strip where he and Nemo switch clothing. Film In the film, Flip has a reputation as a trouble-maker, and Nemo is warned to stay away from him. Eventually, Flip lures Nemo away from his lessons on how to be a prince, and the two cause mischief around Slumberland. When being chased by the police, Flip and Nemo hide in an underground passageway, where they come across the door that is keeping the Nightmare King imprisoned. Flip convinces Nemo to open it, just to satisfy his curiosity despite Usagi's protests. They run after looking inside, leaving the door unlocked. Later on the Nightmare King escapes and captures King Morpheus. Flip blames Nemo for it, and Nemo wakes up at his home, leaving Usagi wondered where he was. When Nemo returns to Slumberland to Usagi's relieve, Flip is about to be executed by being fired from a cannon into space, but Nemo rescues him because earlier Flip showed Nemo a map of Nightmare Land. Flip is only spared because the map is written in a secret code that only he can read. Flip sees Rei and Makoto transform into Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Flip then accompanies Nemo and his friends to Nightmareland at the center of the Dream World, but gets them lost when his map is destroyed by water. Princess Camille then makes Sailor Mercury and the Good Goblins her navigators and Flip has to carry the luggage. Flip later gets kidnapped by the Nightmare King's minions along with the rest of Nemo's friends, much to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars' dismay, and is rescued when Sailor Moon and Nemo defeat the Nightmare King. He is last seen bidding Nemo, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi farewell after smoking a huge cigar and having a coughing fit. Game Flip is one of playable characters in Nemo and its Sailor Moon remake Sailor Moon Crystal: The Dream Masters. The Sailor Guardians made it two first stages, Nemo and Flip stow in Rusty's train and the Sailor Senshi wait for the next train pulled by the Girl Train. Flip makes Rusty sleep on the job after he made his way to the real world, leaving the tracks still visible to real people. He throws a snowball at Richard, which makes him slip and hand the watch over to Scott and Stretch. Nemo and Flip spot Rusty taking off back to DreamLand. They catch up with him and climb into one of Rusty's vans. Flip mishears Richard yelling for Rusty to stop for speed up. The reality of Rusty's load was too much for Dream Tunnel, and Rusty only just managed to clear his train before the tunnel collapsed into smithereens. The Tower sent Freight Train, Big Locomotive and Shiny Passenger Train and demoted Rusty to a track cleaner for falling asleep on the job, much to Little E's dismay. Sailor Moon blames Flip for making Rusty lose his job. Flip overhears Rusty telling Little Engine about the history of dream delivery, about how dangerous it was for him and his fellow engines to deliver wishes and dreams to the real world when they had to climb the mountain, and some engines never making it through. Though the engines forgot this after the tunnel was dug out, Rusty guessed that the old tracks were still there. Nemo and Flip use a handcar to find the old tracks over the mountain and Little Engine, Richard and the Sailor Guardians follow them. Evening Express bumps into Nemo and Flip's handcar and calls them to hang on because he can't stop as he ran so fast. At the start of Stage 4: Dream Mountain, Nemo and Flip, after encountered with Evening Express, try to persuade one of them to haul Richard and the toys from Red Engine over the mountain along the old tracks; however Big Locomotive laughed at this idea, thinking Rusty had become soft in the smoke box and Little Engine was to naive to believe him. The Sailor Senshi had Little Engine haul Richard and the toys from Red Engine over the mountain along the old tracks. While climbing up a hill, Nemo passed out from exhaustion and Flip brakes a handcar. They are kidnapped by the Nightmare Train. Trivia *Flip is voiced by Mickey Rooney. In the game, he is voiced by Jim Carrey. *Flip was the one who told Nemo to open the door with the symbol on it. *Flip seems at first to be the main villain of the film. But, in reality it is the Nightmare King. Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Little Nemo characters Category:Supporting Characters